After the first week
by TheLineCero
Summary: Lo que empieza en una semana, se afianza con los años. {Secuela de One week to fall in love.} Two-shots.
1. Kiyoshi Teppei

**Anime:** _Kuroko no Basket._

**Rating:** _T._

**Disclaimer:** _Fujimaki Tadatoshi es el orgulloso propietario del yaoi implícito de esta serie._

* * *

><p><strong>—After the first week...—<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>**_Kiyoshi Teppei_**

—Creo que he perdido el brazalete.

—Lo llevas puesto.

—¿El pelo?

—Está perfecto, tranquila.

—¿Y el ramo? ¿¡Dónde está el ramo!?

—Lo tiene Momoi en el coche. Por Dios, Riko, relájate.

Al final, no he tenido más remedio que sujetarla de los hombros y hacer que dejase de dar vueltas por todo el vestíbulo del hotel, donde estaba a punto de convertirse en un negativo centro de atención. Si es que una mujer vestida de novia y con la mandíbula desencajada no lo era ya. Ella me miró, como uno de esos cachorritos tras un escaparate que te está pidiendo a gritos que le comprases y le diese amor, porque en la tienda se pelaba de frío.

—Estoy tan nerviosa como cuando llegamos al interescolar. Creo que mis rodillas no me aguantarán mucho más…

—Comparar a tu boda con el interescolar es algo que sólo tú podrías hacer —le masajeo los hombros, desnudos gracias al vestido palabra de honor que llevaba puesto, y que tardó en escoger en su día—. Mira, estás guapísima. Sólo tienes que ser tu misma, levantar la cabeza y mirar al frente, que es donde te estará esperando tu marido, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —asintió demasiado efusivamente para estar tan bien—. Sí. Puedo hacerlo, ¿verdad? Puedo hacerlo.

—Por supuesto que puedes. Este es tu gran día, así que aprovéchalo.

—Muy bien —está hiperventilando, pero intenta respirar hondo, ajustarse bien el frontal del vestido e intentar, ella piensa que discretamente, aparentar tener mucho más pecho del que tiene—. Adelante, Riko. Este es tu día. Mañana estarás buceando en las costas de las Fiiji con un hombre increíblemente común.

No puedo hacer más que reírme por la pobre parte que le tocaba a Hyuuga, pero también por cómo estaba afrontando la vergüenza y los nervios escénicos una mujer como Riko. Es curioso que le empiece la timidez ahora, cuando este mismo medio día visitábamos ya el templo Sensôji para validar y formalizar la unión de una forma mucho más tradicional que el despliegue occidental que suponían las bodas por la iglesia. Un dado a la historia como Hyuuga no pudo renunciar a una boda clásica y cultural, pero tampoco podía ignorar los deseos de su futura mujer no celebrándole la boda de ensueño que le confió que quería.

Así pues, a gran parte del elenco nos tocó madrugar, enfundarnos en nuestros kimonos formales y partir derechos a Asakusa, donde hicimos todo el recorrido desde la puerta Kaminari en una marcha nupcial previa. Si hubiera sido por Hyuuga, su kimono azul y gris hubiera sido una armadura Sengoku que, según me enseñó con un preocupante entusiasmo, era un diseño idéntico al que llevaba en sus días el guerrero Asai Nagamasa. Y Riko hubiera sido su Oiichi. Por desgracia para él, Riko no compartía esa facilidad para ponerse en ridículo –citando textualmente–, y lo más extravagante que le dejó añadir al kimono fue el escudo de las fuerzas de Tokugawa cosido al obi. Y el día todavía iba para largo.

Después de la ceremonia tocaba ir al hotel de Kanda, donde más tarde se celebraría el banquete, y cambiarnos de ropa antes de tirar para la iglesia. No era un acto oficial, y su validez era cuestionable comparada con la ceremonia hecha en el templo, pero era un condimento que adornaba mucho la celebración en sí. Y era lo que la novia quería, así que no había nada que discutir.

—Ah, Teppei —cuando salimos del coche frente a la catedral, Riko se enganchó a mi brazo y me miró, sonriéndome—. Muchas gracias por estar aquí.

Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, a sabiendas que me lo dice de corazón y que yo puedo estar allí, de pie junto a ella, sin sentir que traiciono gran parte de su confianza dándole vueltas a lo que no debo. Ya no.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Pese a que pueda sonar hipócrita, ya que hasta hacía unos cuantos meses atrás barajaba la posibilidad de negarme y no asistir para no enturbiar más mi relación con ellos dos, ahora soy sincero cuando afirmo poder estar y apoyarles. Puedo sonreír sin fingir nada y no sentirme incómodo por hacerlo, porque es como me siento de verdad. Son dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida, y ver que son felices siempre será algo que compense, aunque no sea yo quien procure esa felicidad. Lo bueno de los amores no correspondidos es que siempre se recuerdan, así que no hay motivos para hacer de ellos un mal recuerdo.

Estando ahora a su derecha, junto a Kuroko y Kagetora, miro a Hyuuga pronunciar esos votos que suenan a discurso sintoísta, pero que consigue amoldar, con voz temblorosa, para expresar todo lo que había llegado a significar la mujer frente a él. Me hace gracia verlo tan nervioso como Riko.

Al otro lado están las damas de honor, vestidas de rojo degradado, y más de una soltando la lagrimilla.

Por un momento me da por desviar la mirada a los primeros bancos que hay tras ellas, donde se sientan los familiares de la novia. Distingo a una de sus tías y a algún primo crecidito, pero el resto son sólo caras que no asocio. Sigo hacia atrás. Veo a Midorima acompañado de una chica menuda y con gafas, y dos bancos más lejos está Kise, que nota mi mirada y me saluda con una mueca. No veo a Aomine por ninguna parte.

Creo que me dijo que vendría hoy, porque Momoi ya le había conseguido el traje. No estoy seguro… Esta mañana no le vi en el templo, y tampoco nos hemos cruzado en el hotel, cuando subimos a las habitaciones a cambiarnos de ropa. Conociéndole, ha podido escaquearse tan ricamente.

Si algo he aprendido de Aomine estos últimos meses, es que su descaro supera todo lo que muchos pudiesen llegar a tolerar. Su manera de decir las cosas nunca es ambigua o confusa, y su capacidad para soltarte todo lo que se le pase por la cabeza es impresionante. No se anda con medias tintas, y eso lo demuestra cada vez que abre la boca para maldecir o pedir algo; o con sus actos, siempre directos y tan espontáneos como todo él.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No es perfecto. ¡Ni de lejos! Su falta de tacto a veces es un problema –sobre todo cuando siente que le tocan las narices más de lo debido, que según él es siempre–, pero contar con un hombre que puede decir las verdades a la cara no es en absoluto malo, porque da a entender cómo se siente en cada momento.

Admito que he desarrollado cierto gusto por sus cambios de humor. O por él, en general. Cuando pasa de cero a cien en dos segundos, demostrando que tiene mucho repertorio cuando se trata de insultar. O cuando algo le da vergüenza, y arruga la nariz y aprieta los dientes antes de mirar a otro punto del cuarto que le resulte mucho más fácil de afrontar. Detesta oírme decir que me parece adorable, ¡pero es que lo es! Supongo que no puede apreciar tanto como yo el escucharle gemir y verle retorcerse cuando mis manos aciertan en alguna zona sensible de la que no era ni consciente hasta ese momento. Ya he encontrado nueve.

No sabría definir con exactitud qué somos. Desde los acontecimientos de esa primera semana en la que me recogió, todo ha surgido con relativa normalidad. Algunas veces ha venido a ver los entrenamientos de las chicas y ha ayudado desinteresadamente a alguna cuando creía que yo no miraba. También he seguido yendo a su casa y más de una noche la he pasado con él, después de ver las últimas grabaciones de la Winter cup de aquel año o haber pedido comida a cualquier restaurante de la guía que abriese hasta media noche. Algunas veces amanecíamos en el sofá, con un dolor de cuello de mil demonios, y Aomine siempre me hundía el talón en las costillas alegando que era imposible que estuviéramos los dos cómodos en aquel sofá enano. ¿Qué se hizo? Comprar otro sofá. No sé si fue con ánimo de inaugurarlo o si fue el olor a nuevo lo que me puso cachondo, pero lo estrenamos al poco de instalarlo en el salón. Fue un buen día, aunque podría haber sido mejor.

Aomine ha dejado un poco de lado los complejos y no pone pegas cuando le toco, pero no me deja llegar nunca a tercera base. Así que digamos que me abstengo de lanzar tiros libres, porque sé que no entrarán. Es un poco frustrante, porque no es que el chico sea especialmente pudoroso… Es malditamente sexy, ahora que lo pienso. Y no verle por allí, entre todas aquellas caras desconocidas, me descoloca un poco.

De todas formas no tuve mucho tiempo para echarle de menos. Los aplausos del final de la ceremonia me hicieron dejar de imaginarle recién salido de la ducha, con aquella voz grave que me replicaba un _"no me mires la polla, pervertido",_ y unirme al júbilo de la celebración. Salí tras los novios, los padrinos y las damas de honor, hasta el coche que les llevaría de vuelta al hotel para volver a cambiarse –ya he dicho que el día sería agotador– y llenar las mesas del banquete. Los invitados hicieron un corro que les despediría en cuanto Riko lanzase el ramo, que cayó nada menos que en las manos de la chica menuda que acompañaba a Midorima. Cuando lo escuché gritar un _"¡Ni lo sueñes!" _supe que se trataba de su hermana pequeña.

Abrí una de las puertas de atrás y ayudé a Riko con el vestido de novia, antes de incorporarme y verme de frente con Hyuuga. Está sonriendo, aunque es obvio que su expresión no llega a demostrar ni de lejos lo contento que estaba ahora mismo. Sé que le cuesta ser emocional sin pasar por ese estado tan cortante de antipatía, pero era imposible no notar cómo le brillaban los ojos y se contenía por actuar bajo el recién adquirido protocolo de marido.

—Kiyoshi —levantó el puño frente a mi pecho, dándome un golpecito. Ahora estaba siendo emocional, porque carraspea pensando que eso podría ocultar el rubor. Siempre se te ha dado mal agradecerme algo, cabezota. Ese lado tan _tsundere _tuyo fue una de las cosas que me enamoró, en primer lugar.

El traje le queda bien. Está impecablemente afeitado, le ha dado algo de forma al pelo de quinceañero que llevaba y me doy cuenta de que ha cambiado la montura de las gafas por unas cuadradas. Parece que por un momento mis viejas costumbres han vuelto, y he desviado la mirada hacia sus labios durante los segundos en los que me doy cuenta de que la figura difuminada que capto por el rabillo del ojo es Aomine. Lleva las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la desarreglada chaqueta, y cuando le miro él me responde alzando el mentón.

_Justo a tiempo_, pienso, riéndome de mi mismo. Y con renovada decisión, poso la mano en torno al puño de Hyuuga.

—Felicidades, Junpei —le sonrío. Y él destensa los hombros, dejando escapar una risilla dentro del suspiro.

—Gracias.

**_[…]_**

La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta de par en par cuando él entró, con una camisa de botones negra a medio abrochar y un pedazo de corbata blanca colgándole del bolsillo frontal.

—Te has saltado la ceremonia de esta mañana —afirmé, pareciéndome una tontería preguntarlo.

—Porque era un coñazo —se encogió de hombros—. No me sueltes el sermón, Satsuki ya me ha calentado la oreja lo suficiente con ese tema.

Le vi atravesar medio cuarto hasta dejarse caer, con desgana, a los pies de la cama. Habíamos decidido usar algunas de las habitaciones del hotel donde se celebraría el banquete como guardarropa, y aquella en concreto era la de los padrinos y algún que otro invitado ocasional que necesitase volver a cambiarse. Kuroko había sido el último en salir, dejando el esmoquin perfectamente colgado en una percha que ahora oscilaba en la ventana. El mío, por otro lado, ya estaba en la funda en la que vino al alquilarlo. Hay ciertos lujos que un entrenador de baloncesto no se puede quedar.

Terminé de ponerme el cinturón y rebusqué en mi maleta el bote de desodorante y la colonia, antes de coger una camisa rojo oscuro del respaldo de un sillón orejero que adornaba la esquina. Esquivé mi par de zapatos y me planté delante del espejo de pie, al que tuve que quitarle de encima una gabardina precariamente colgada.

Tras de mí, el reflejo de Aomine me miraba fijamente.

—¿Cómo lo llevas? —me preguntó. Y supe exactamente a qué se estaba refiriendo. Otra de sus cualidades es que, pese a todo, se preocupa por los demás. A su modo, pero lo hace.

—Estoy bien —asiento, abotonándome la camisa—. He cumplido sin remordimiento alguno.

—Eso no es lo que me ha parecido —me suelta, y noto como se me escurre un botón de entre los dedos antes de mirarle a través del espejo. Ha dejado de mirarme, y ahora hace una de esas muecas de niño que no se arrepiente de una trastada en la que le han pillado, y que provoca que el pulso se me dispare sin remedio. Para que luego diga que no es adorable… Maldita sea, me _encanta _esa cara.

Por otro lado, entiendo a qué venía todo aquello. Él fue uno de los pocos –creo que el único– en saber qué tipo de sentimientos guardaba por Hyuuga y lo que suponía para mí que se casase. No es que hubiera tenido esperanzas de que algún día me correspondiese, pero era obvio que ya teniendo a alguien más a quién convertir en su prioridad, esas ya de por si nulas posibilidades se convertían en un imposible. Un anillo en el dedo tenía ese poder tan rotundo, y no voy a negar que duele.

Aquello cerraba definitivamente las puertas para mí, y aunque no es mentira que me alegre por ellos tampoco lo es el que me sienta ahora mismo un poco deprimido.

Dejé caer los brazos y me giré hacia la cama. Aomine me miró de reojo, antes de chasquear la lengua y levantarse, acercándose a mí. No me hizo falta que dijese nada, porque así como yo he aprendido a interpretar lo que piensa, él también puede leer lo que me pasa por la cabeza y actuar en consecuencia. Las palabras no son tan importantes cuando la persona con la que estás te entiende tan bien.

Levanté la mano y cogí el pedazo de corbata que sobresalía del bolsillo, estirándola para pasársela después por el cuello de la camisa. Su buena forma física le hace lucir aquella ropa como si fuera uno de esos_ playboys_ de los anuncios de colonia, lo que me hace reír internamente.

Como diría él, _las conexiones no son ilimitadas._ Pero no quiero ser el tipo de hombre que no atesora las que ya tiene. Hay un momento y un lugar para todo, y aunque algunas de ellas no se hayan convertido en lo que deseaba, siguen estando ahí como una gran parte de mi vida. No voy a desprenderme de eso aunque mis sentimientos hayan cambiado, ni a resentirme por no haber logrado escuchar un _yo también te quiero_ de la persona que me gustaba. Hyuuga siempre seguirá estando ahí, haciéndome saber sutilmente que puedo contar con él para lo que sea.

El nudo de la corbata se me desenfoca, y parpadeo un par de veces para disimular las leves lágrimas que me han empañado los ojos. Sé que es una estupidez, porque Aomine se ha dado cuenta, pero me adelanto a cualquier expresión suya dando un paso al frente y abrazándole. Le rodeo con un brazo la espalda y le acaricio la nuca con la mano, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello. Huele al mismo perfume de siempre; ese que tantas veces deja flotando en su casa antes de irse a trabajar. O el mismo que tiene su almohada cuando me deja compartir la cama con él. A estas alturas, es una fragancia tan familiar que me reconforta tenerla cerca.

No tardo en rozarle la piel del cuello con los labios, a lo que inmediatamente reacciona alzando las manos y sujetándome de la camisa.

—Hey, que la puerta está abierta… —me recuerda, y le escucho contener el aire cuando le aprieto más contra mí. No quiero que se separe ahora; ni siquiera con una excusa como aquella. Tengo ganas de sentirle y grabarme, como tantas otras veces, que es a él a quien abrazo y lo mucho que me he aficionado a hacerlo. Si se dejase, le haría el amor tantas veces en aquella habitación…

—Un poco más… —le suplico, como siempre que no tengo suficiente de él. Acaricio con la mano la erótica curva de su espalda y acabo suspirando en su oreja, dejando más que claro que podría seguir arriesgándome a tocarle sin pensar en quién pudiese pillarnos después. Mi cuerpo se ciñe al suyo bajo la fuerza de la costumbre, pulsándose contra él antes de que pudiese pretender sentir vergüenza alguna.

Aomine tira de mi camisa y me aparta, posándome las manos en el pecho y el hombro para darme un empujón. Me mira un segundo y se vuelve hacia la puerta, hacia la que camina después. Bajo la cabeza cuando intuyo que se marcha, y que por lo menos allí, aquello sería lo más lejos que llegaríamos. Supongo que tiene razón; sentirme mal no es justificación para aprovecharme.

_Click._

Pestañeo, y levanto la cabeza. Aomine había cerrado.

Me mira por el rabillo del ojo antes de girarse y apoyarse en la puerta. Está serio, y no dice ni una sola palabra. Pero no hace falta. Con aquel simple gesto, me está diciendo que se queda, capaz de darme _un poco más_, y consolarme si eso es lo que realmente quiero.

El corazón vuelve a golpearme el pecho de manera casi dolorosa, y antes de darme cuenta ya estoy caminando a rápidas zancadas hacia él, empujando su espalda contra la puerta y hundiéndome en su boca con vehemencia, tirando de la camisa negra de botones para sacársela del pantalón. Cuelo las manos dentro, y el tacto con su piel me hace extasiarme. Suave, lisa y siempre caliente. Aferrarse a él era como palpar hierro candente y ser lo suficientemente masoquista como para no soltarlo. La silueta de sus músculos se tensa y relaja, siguiendo el ritmo de un beso brusco que me devuelve y la presión existente entre su pelvis y la mía.

No tardo en jadear, porque no solo sucumbo a mis deseos por él, si no que arrastro conmigo todas las emociones de un día como aquel. Y no sé si lo sabe o no, pero Aomine no me da la suficiente tregua para pensar en ellas. Me abre la camisa, haciendo saltar un par de botones, y mete las manos por los costados, agarrándome de la cintura para empujármela hacia delante, arañándome. Suelto un jadeo dentro de su boca, y me lanzo a lamerle la nuez mientras mis manos se pelean con el maldito cinturón de sus pantalones.

Le tengo casi aguantándose con una sola pierna, porque lo he levantado prácticamente del suelo con la última embestida a su bragueta.

—Aomine… —logré pronunciar, cuando mi propio diafragma parecía contraerse y apretarse contra los pulmones. Le mordí el mentón y le miré. No quiero ni imaginar las pintas que debo tener, pero le tengo tantas ganas que es insoportable. Quiero hacerlo… _Hacérselo_; despacio hasta que se acostumbre y necesite más, para después escucharle gimiendo con fuerza. Daba igual quién le escuchase. Daba igual todo. Quiero hacerle mío hasta poder derretirme dentro de él.

Con esa idea en mente, conseguí desabrocharle el pantalón, y empezando a empujarlo hacia abajo con los pulgares estaba cuando Aomine me detuvo, agarrándome de las muñecas.

—Ni lo sueñes… —me respondió, jadeando y dejando claro que mi cara había sido todo un libro abierto para él. Imagino que muchas veces antes habrá tenido la oportunidad de verme desearle de esta manera, aunque nunca había tomado unas medidas como aquellas. Antes de poder sentirme rechazado y hacerme a la idea de que todo seguiría el plan de siempre, con un frente a frente del que yo mismo me encargaría con mis manos, Aomine se imponía sobre mi empujándome contra la pared junto a la puerta, presionándome las manos contra ella para impedir que las usase. Me chupó el labio y tiró de él, y temblé con anticipación cuando su aliento me cosquilleó en el cuello y la curva del hombro. Ni siquiera pude pensar si alguna vez, de nuestras tantas veces, Aomine había tomado una iniciativa como aquella. Estaba tan receptivo a lo que fuera que hiciéramos que me hubiera bastado que sólo se quedase allí, arrinconándome entre la puerta y el perchero de la habitación lleno de abrigos.

Cerré los puños bajo la presión de los suyos y solté un quejido cuando me mordió, para después relajarlos al notarle soltarme y plantarme las manos en el pecho. Siempre acaricia la parte superior del pectoral usando toda la mano, masajeando hasta empujarlos hacia el centro, como lo haría con el pecho de una mujer. No puedo culparle; es lo que está acostumbrado a hacer. Aprieto los labios y noto un escalofrío subirme por la espalda cuando me aplasta y pellizca los pezones, pasándolos pronto de largo para seguir bajando. Una de sus manos se cuela por la camisa, que aún se mantiene, descolocada y con un solo botón sano, y me hace cosquillas en la baja espalda. La otra sigue un camino hacia una erección de caballo que ya me aprieta dentro del pantalón del traje. Cuando me tira del cinturón para desabrochármelo, dejo caer los brazos, llenándome los pulmones de aire caliente, antes de bajar el mentón y recorrer con los ojos el cuerpo que tengo frente a mí. ¿Por qué aún sigue vestido? Que desperdicio…

Escucho la cremallera, y doy un brinco en el sitio cuando me agarra la polla por encima del bóxer, apretándomela antes de empezar a frotarla. Tengo su rodilla entre las piernas, y también siento una presión desde abajo difícil de ignorar. Sin embargo, es cuando la mano que tenía en la espalda se pierde también entre mis pantalones hasta tenerla agarrándome una nalga, que pienso que realmente el que no tiene aún suficiente soy yo. Me escucho gimotear mientras bajo las manos al bulto de su entrepierna, que se mantiene precariamente tapado con el elástico de la ropa interior. Tiro de él, y su erección sale disparada, haciéndome salivar y tragar. Es gruesa, y noto como me palpita en la mano al agarrarla y atraerla hacia la mía, la cual me hace el favor de sacar también.

—Nnh… Hah —respiro despacio cuando la noto. Tan febril, húmeda y dura, mientras él me hunde aún más los dedos en el culo para empujarme hacia ella. Cuando levanto la vista, veo que me está mirando. Aunque la habitación está empezando a oscurecerse, puedo distinguir perfectamente esa expresión de placer tan suya, mientras se lame la comisura con la punta de la lengua. Por un momento pienso que va a besarme, o que espera que yo le bese primero, así que me adelanto para hacerlo sin esperarme ese par de dedos que poco después me pulsaron entre las nalgas.

_Esto es nuevo._ Pero me sigue mirando, como si me estuviese dando tiempo para asimilarlo.

—Está bien si no quieres —me dice, susurrándome contra la mejilla con una voz que no hace más que encenderme y unos dedos que me acarician los labios, impacientes.

—Eres… un tramposo —llego a decirle, para luego tener un par de dedos empujándome la mandíbula hacia abajo y cercándome una lengua que él lame y mordisquea después, haciéndome retorcerme contra la pared.

No tarda en ir directamente al grano, como así dicta su poca paciencia.

Cuando mi propia saliva choca contra la carne, tenso las piernas. Aomine la estira a placer y define el aro de músculo, mojándolo y tratando de relajarlo, antes de hundirme un dedo dentro sin siquiera moderarse. Aprieto los dientes y apoyo la cabeza en la pared en dirección al techo. _Por Dios…_ ¿De verdad está haciendo esto? Si pretendía consolarme y hacerme olvidar mis preocupaciones, lo acaba de conseguir: tengo la mente en blanco y el corazón a punto de estallarme. Y no es lo único.

Cuando vuelve a sacarlo, el sonido viscoso que hace me calienta la cara como nunca, y se me escapa un gemido rarísimo al tenerle de nuevo dentro. Cuando coge ritmo y quiere meter otro, yo ya estoy aferrado con un brazo a él, babeándole la camisa.

—Aah… ¡Ngh! ¡Ah! —arqueo la espalda, deslizándola ligeramente por la pared. Me hormiguea el estómago y tengo la mano empapada de presemen, tanto mío como suyo, así que la muevo más deprisa, buscando el orgasmo que claramente estamos deseando…

Pero vuelve a detenerme. Y tengo la suficiente lucidez para maldecirle internamente. Aguanto la respiración y hago un intento de mover la cadera, frustrado por lo cerca que había estado de correrme. La sensación es tan fuerte que me tiemblan las rodillas, y acabo por dejarme caer por la pared hasta acabar sentado, jadeando y arrugando las cejas. Aomine está frente a mí, quitándome el pantalón y cogiéndome de los muslos para subirme un poco a los suyos, sin pararse a pensar. Se aprieta entre mis piernas, tan desesperado como yo, cogiendo su portentosa erección para guiarla y poder metérmela.

—¡Gh-…! —le agarro de la camisa, encorvándome—. Espera… Cuidado, escuece…

—Tenme paciencia… —gruñe, con la voz mucho más grave—, soy nuevo en esto…

Vuelve a empujar, atravesándome con la punta, y contengo el grito, hundiéndole las uñas en el brazo y la espalda. Está tan concentrado y yo necesito tenerle tan cerca, que no quiero que pierda el tiempo preocupándose por mí, así que intento sonreír aunque me tiemblen los labios.

—¿Heh…? ¿Un _playboy_ como tú… tiene problemas de técnica?

—Cierra el pico… —bufa, cogiéndome por debajo de los muslos y embistiéndome contra la pared.

Mierda… _¡Mierda!_ ¡Duele!

Le rodeo con los brazos y me agarro a su camisa. Su espalda se contrae una y otra vez al empezar mover la parte baja de su cuerpo. Siento cada centímetro de mi ceñirse a su grosor y tamaño, mientras tengo la impresión de que me golpea directamente en el estómago. Cada vez que entra me quema, y cuando sale es como sentir que me succiona. Estamos tan juntos que ya no sé cuáles son mis latidos y cuáles los suyos, pero me niego a soltarle ahora.

Aomine gime entre dientes, con la cabeza hundida en mi hombro y un cuello que no para de morder y chupar, ascendiendo después hasta la parte posterior de la mandíbula. Le escucho susurrar débilmente una palabrota, agarrándose de mi cadera antes de salir casi del todo, ajustar la posición de su cuerpo y volver a empotrarme contra la pared al llenarme.

_Ow… _A este paso, dejaré de sentirme el culo. Y aunque me hace el daño suficiente como para provocarme un gatillazo de los grandes, son aquellas caricias, aquella voz pre-orgásmica lo que hace que tenga el orgasmo más retorcido de mi vida. La piel se me eriza y ya no sé si lo que se me desliza por la cara es sudor o son lágrimas, pero en aquel estado no quiero buscarle lógica a nada.

—Estrecho… Joder, que estrecho —le oigo balbucear—. Kiyoshi… Deja de estrangularme la polla…

—Como si pudie- ¡…! —suelto un grito sin voz cuando empieza a moverse más rápido, más hondo y más fuerte. Este maldito demonio me atraviesa ya sin piedad alguna, obligándome a alzar la voz y arañarle la espalda—. ¡Aom-…! ¡Mnf…! ¡Aah!

—No puedo… —suspira, sin aire—. Voy a correrme… ¡Nnh! —se ralentizó solo para embestir bruscamente una sola vez—. Voy a correrme, Kiyoshi…

Instantes después salió, terminando por echarlo todo sobre mi ya calmada erección. Su semen caliente se enredó entre el vello de mi ingle y lamió la base de mi polla, antes de querer perderse mucho más abajo. Lo escucho sisear, con la espalda doblaba hacia delante y la frente posada en mi hombro, encargándose con la mano de escurrir lo último que estuviese conteniendo de aquel orgasmo.

Dejo caer los hombros y me recargo del todo en la pared, dando bocanadas de aire mientras me noto el culo húmedo y con un hormigueo que ya por lo menos es más soportable. Ahora que hemos parado, empiezo a sentir el calor y el desenfrenado ritmo de mi corazón, que me pulsa en la cabeza y en la garganta con vehemencia. No hago siquiera el esfuerzo de pensar en algo, estoy como flotando…

No es hasta que Aomine se incorpora y se pasa el antebrazo por la frente, que reacciono. Aunque yo mismo debo estar para el arrastre, él no tiene un mejor aspecto: su ropa arrugada, la corbata torcida, la cara perlada de sudor y el rubor provocado por el esfuerzo hacen de él una visión que me hace olvidar lo mal que se le daba tener delicadeza.

—Hey… —se me acerca, hablando con un susurro muy íntimo y personal. Pasa la lengua por el rabillo de mi ojo derecho, dándome así la pista de que, al parecer, estaba llorando—. ¿Todo bien?

—Todo bien —sonrío, empujándole la nuca para robarle otro beso. En momentos así, quisiera rebatir a todo aquel que dijese que alguien como Aomine no sabía ser dulce. Aunque llegados a aquel punto, que esos pocos detalles suyos fueran conmigo era más que suficiente—. Eres adorable~

—¡C-cállate! —me gruñe, haciendo una de esas muecas que adoro. Tener las oportunidades de meterme con él también es algo que me satisface, y que ahora mismo no cambiaría por nada.

Da igual con qué idea empezara esto o como haya terminado al final; lo importante es que estoy ahí con él, cerrando aquel capítulo de mi vida para poder empezar otro sin más trabas ni cabos sueltos. Es una sensación incómoda pero cómoda al mismo tiempo, que me hace amar la contradicción y anhelarla cada día más y más. Aomine se había convertido en ese tipo de persona indispensable que todo el mundo quisiera tener a su lado, aunque fuese de forma desinteresada. Con él, las cosas no parecen tan pesadas, y es algo que consigue siendo como es: imperfecto, gruñón, satírico y cargado de cierto y sensual egocentrismo.

Decirle que _le quiero_ sería una tontería. Porque creo que lo sabe, y que a su manera y a su ritmo, me está respondiendo.

—Oye —murmura poco después—. Esta noche juegan los _Knicks._

Parpadeo y le miro, y solo me hace falta ver su expresión y su sonrisa de medio lado para saber lo que está insinuando.

El banquete tendría marisco, carne de la buena, verduras frescas, menús extranjeros y el mejor champán. Los postres irían desde las tartas de frutas, pasando por el chocolate hasta la bollería tradicional japonesa; adornado todo con la vajilla más impecable y la presentación que mejor se adaptase a una ocasión como aquella. La tarta de los novios tenía tres pisos, y por lo que leí en la carta del menú, tendría un tocado de azúcar y caramelo italiano expresamente hecho para aquel día.

En definitiva, una cena que uno no podría permitirse todos los días.

Pero al parecer somos el tipo de personas que disfruta mucho más de una buena rutina, que de una fiesta donde han dejado de pintar algo. Y no puedo estar más de acuerdo con eso.

—¿Te hace un Tailandés?


	2. Aomine Daiki

**Anime:** _Kuroko no Basket._

**Rating:** _T._

**Disclaimer:** _Fujimaki Tadatoshi es el orgulloso propietario del yaoi implícito de esta serie._

* * *

><p><strong>—After the first week...—<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>**_Aomine Daiki_**

Mi reflejo lleva más de media hora devolviéndome la mirada. Si yo parpadeo, él parpadea. Si yo respiro hondo, él me imita sin protestar. Si le miro cagándome en sus putos muertos, obviamente él también se cagará en los míos. Es lo justo, digo yo.

Cuando aprieto los bordes del lavabo, bajo la mirada hacia un punto no muy definido de la grifería de mí baño. Ladeo la cabeza; _que grifo más cutre tengo. _Respiro por la nariz y finalmente cierro los ojos. Estoy descalzo, y los pies ya me hormiguean por debajo del tiempo que llevo allí plantado, sin moverme. En silencio, me repito el mantra que me he venido repitiendo desde hace hora y media, y que no funciona tan bien como lo harían un par de ansiolíticos bien tragados:

_Venga, Daiki._

_Tú puedes, Daiki._

_Con dos cojones, Daiki._

No me relaja, pero me medio-motiva. Tendrá que valer. Estiro la espalda y abro los ojos; mi reflejo me mira con el ceño fruncido y con la expresión de quien está diciendo un _"estás como una puta cabra, machote." _Le mando a la mierda a él y a sus opiniones y lanzo una mirada a la bolsa de papel que me espera sobre la cisterna, amenazándola de muerte a ella y a su contenido: una caja de condones de 26 unidades y un bote de lubricante amarillo con la frasecita _Premium sense _adornando la etiqueta.

¿Conocéis esa sensación de querer retribuirle algo a alguien, aunque ese alguien no parezca esperar nada de ti? Por poner un ejemplo; es como si hubiera una persona que todos los santos días te compra algo carísimo y que te mola, y que a ti, en un momento dado, empiecen a darte ganas de hacer exactamente lo mismo. No por capricho. Hay algo en algún punto de tu cabeza que te está insultando, llamándote "aprovechado de mierda", y que te obliga a base de remordimientos y mala leche a ir a la puta tienda a comprar algo igual de caro.

Ese es, más o menos, el sentimiento que me ha estado pinchando desde el _día blanco _hasta llegada la _Golden Week_; año y medio después de ese espectacular polvo en el hotel. Desde entonces, Kiyoshi se me ha puesto en cuatro otras tres veces, mientras que las otras tantas nos hemos limitado a lo básico y rutinario. Aunque no me lo pide directamente, sus gestos siempre delatan las ganas que tiene también de meter cacho, a lo que siempre sigue un rotundo _no_ y un buen mordisco donde pueda pillarle. Como le dije en su día, no soy gay, y no tengo ningunas intenciones de serlo, así que es lógico que no le deje hacer lo que le salga de la punta del nabo. Literalmente.

Pero estamos hablando de un gilipollas que me hace pensar más de la cuenta, aunque no me guste, así que intenté buscar algo en lo que pudiese compensarle sin la necesidad de que estuviera medio mes sin poder sentarme. ¿Ser empalagoso? No se me daba. ¿Cocinarle algo que le guste? No sé qué coño le gusta. ¿Volver a follármelo? Eso me gusta más a mí que a él. Así que pensara lo que pensase, siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que había una sola cosa que parecía desear más que todo lo demás…

Chasqueo la lengua, y de un manotazo cojo el puto bote de lubricante de encima de la cisterna. Lo miro, le quito el plástico que lo precinta y me echo un poco en los dedos. Es baboso y apesta a pomelo. Sólo he usado este tipo de mierdas una vez, cuando una de las chicas con las que me acostaba años atrás sacó uno de frutas del bosque del bolso y me pidió si podía bañarme la polla con él. Estuvo bien. Lástima que chuparla se le diese como el puto culo.

Esta vez, la cosa es un poco diferente. Y quizás sabiéndolo, he ido dos distritos más allá a comprarlo, por si se me notaba en la cara que estaba dispuesto a hacer una prueba exageradamente gay con él. También le he dicho a Kiyoshi que no viniese hoy, porque tenía las pruebas físicas de la policía por la tarde y vendría reventado y con ganas de sobarme nada más entrar.

Nadie tiene por qué enterarse de esto. Sólo estoy probando, así que si me arrepiento y es más insoportable de lo que creo, solo tengo que parar, quemar las evidencias y ponerme una peli porno para recuperar el orgullo masculino. Pase lo que pase en aquel baño hoy, sigo siendo _muy heterosexual._

—Vale —me digo, echándome más de aquel potingue de pomelo en la mano, mientras que me bajo un poco el bóxer con la otra. Mi chico está mucho más tranquilo que yo, como si la cosa no fuera con él—. Al lío…

Tengo el estómago tenso, así que vuelvo a respirar hondo. Paso la mano llena de lubricante bajo mi polla, alzándola y acariciándola, desde abajo hasta arriba. Pulso la punta con el pulgar, y después presiono la parte superior del tronco hasta llegar a la hilera de pelo de la ingle, estirando la piel hacia atrás y viendo como la carne se asoma. Con la otra mano la pellizco, y doy un salto cuando se me resbala de entre los dedos gracias al lubricante. Después bajo, siguiendo la línea del músculo inferior y las pocas venas que ya se me marcan, y me exprimo los huevos con cuidado, queriendo empezar a sentirlo y prepararlos para la fiesta. Hace mucho que no me hago esto yo solito, y es evidente que no está siendo igual a que si te lo hace otra persona, así que me tocará imaginarme algo para ponerme a tono, o puedo estar allí un buen rato. Mei-chan y sus fotos en bañador, por ejemplo. O Reiko-san y sus enormes tetas, donde más de una vez he fantaseado hundir la polla hasta soltarlo todo en esa pequeña boca suya… Me sirve. Empiezo a mover la mano, empujándome la punta hacia fuera, antes de recular y volver a hacerlo. El condenado aceite resbala más de lo que pensaba, pero al mismo tiempo da la sensación de que estoy dentro de una boca caliente e imaginaria que me tienta lamiéndome, pero que nunca me traga del todo.

Presiono el pulgar en la hendidura de la punta, y luego lo muevo en círculos. Bajo la vista y veo el glande reluciente y completamente fuera, y a este chaval cogiendo forma contra el borde del lavabo. El canalillo de Reiko siempre conseguía ponérmela dura, desde que era un crío, aunque en comparación con esa época esta sea una reacción mucho menos espectacular.

Aprieto un poco el puño y embisto contra él. Cierro los ojos, y en mi mente, Reiko se da la vuelta y pone el culo en pompa, invitándome a metérsela como me de la puñetera gana. La sensación gelatinosa y tibia del lubricante ahora parece que me quema, y se me escapa un jadeo cuando el imaginar su carnoso y suave interior tragándome sin un condón de por medio me provoca una sensación de vértigo y un escalofrío en la espalda. Siseo, y no me paro. Muevo la mano más rápido, y en el baño me escucho a mi mismo gemir por lo bajo y el ruidillo pegajoso del lubricante, que solo me ayuda a que mi fantasía sea mucho más nítida.

_No está mal... No está nada mal, pero…_

Los interiores de Reiko son suaves, blandos y húmedos, pero sueltos. Como un elástico que ha perdido el tope, o algo así. Bufo, entreabro los ojos y hago una mueca, muy poco satisfecho. No quiero presumir de saber hacerme bien las pajas, pero normalmente no tengo problemas para saber dónde y cómo tocar para llevarme a los límites de un buen orgasmo. Ahora es como si faltase algo, como si estuviera saltándome ese puntito increíble que me hacía maldecir del gusto a alguien.

Chasqueo la lengua, y con una nueva idea en mente, aprieto más el puño y vuelvo a mover la mano.

—¡Ugh…! —me doblo hacia delante. La palma de la mano me raspa, y aunque el lubricante ayuda, es como tratar de meterla en un lugar estrechísimo. Es una sensación mínimamente parecida a cuando me follé a ese gilipollas de culo fino la primera vez, en la que me la estrangulaba hasta el punto de no poner ni moverme. Aflojo un poquito más, dejo el puño fijo y solo muevo la cadera. Noto como la polla me palpita y como se desliza lentamente, haciéndome jadear más alto.

_Así… Mucho mejor. _

Ahora sí puedo decir que la tengo dura. Y haciendo un esfuerzo monumental, consigo dejar de meneármela poco después, antes de terminar corriéndome en la espalda del Kiyoshi que ahora se ha unido a mi trío imaginario con Reiko. Cuando vuelvo a mirarme al espejo, tengo la pinta de un tío que se ha quedado a medio polvo, y no es del todo mentira. Pero necesito estar de ánimo para lo que viene o acabaré por no hacerlo.

Estiro el brazo y vuelvo a coger el lubricante que está junto al grifo cutre. Me hecho medio bote en la mano derecha, preguntándome si será suficiente, y después me inclino hacia delante, doblando la espalda y abriendo otro poco más las piernas. Trago un par de veces y arrugo la frente. Vuelvo a insultar a Kiyoshi dos veces más y me llevo la mano al culo, sintiendo como si alguien me lo hubiese babeado justo en el momento de tocarlo. Aún así, uso los dedos para estirar la piel y poder toquetear la carne blanda en la que me voy a hundir, notando como se crispa cuando toco con la punta de los dedos y como el músculo se contrae y se vuelve a abrir, como pasó con Kiyoshi la primera vez que se lo hice. Con el lubricante parece más fácil que con la saliva, como cuando tocas a una mujer que está mojadísima bajo las bragas…

_¡Para! _Métete el puto dedo y acabemos con esto YA.

Me lo empujé dentro, tan despacio como pude. La espalda se me arqueó y me sentí los hombros vibrar, para después notarme el pulso en la garganta. Aprieto el borde del lavabo con la otra mano y me muerdo el labio, pensando en lo jodidamente raro que estaba siendo aquello. Era… ¿cómo decirlo? Como ese cosquilleo previo a las ganas de ir al baño, solo que notándolo al final de la columna en lugar de en el estómago. Lo cual no es que sea una muy buena sensación nada más empezar. Resoplo, alzo el mentón y lo meto otro poco, porque a fin de cuentas es sólo un dedo y es **mi dedo**, así que me puedo consolar pensando que no hay nadie mejor para follarme que yo mismo.

Cuando consigo que pase poco más de la mitad, lo muevo, y es como si algo con vida propia se retorciera y me presionase la cintura desde dentro. Tampoco es una buena señal para que esto llegue a gustarme lo más mínimo…

Si entrar había sido complicado, salir no era la mejor parte. La sensación no se acercaba ni de lejos a aquella vez que me desperté con la polla de Kiyoshi pegada al culo, sino que iba mucho más allá. Era como si se crease un efecto vacío que arrastrase toda esa carne blanda fuera, y que al volver a entrar volvieras a recolocarla en su sitio, dejando atrás un escalofrío incómodo y al que, después de hacerlo cinco o seis veces más, no le vi la gracia.

Pasados los… ¿cinco? ¿Diez minutos? Ya tenía los muslos pegajosos y una erección que seguía esperando a que pasase algo interesante con la que poder palpitar. Así que solté el lavabo un momento y la consolé con un par de sacudidas, decidiendo de paso que podría intentar meter otro dedo. Quizás haciéndolo así lograse sentir algo que ayudase un poco a convencerme de que aquella experiencia podría ser flipante, o por lo menos lo suficientemente soportable como para tener contento a ese idiota en celo. Si no lo era, el culo me olería a frutas un par de días y él tendría que apañárselas con soñar despierto.

—¡Jod-…! Hah —doblé un poco las rodillas y pegué la frente al espejo, tenso. Incluso con el lubricante y la distracción de mi otra mano, esto duele. Es como un pellizco constante en los bajos de la columna que intentas ignorar haciendo otra cosa; en este caso, cascártela más deprisa. La piel de mi culo está tirante y aprieta los dos dedos con muy mala leche, por lo que intento mover y hundir uno para después añadir el otro, centrándome solo en la sensación de delante y en las ganas que tenía de correrme minutos antes.

¿Dónde está Reiko cuando la necesito? Ahora mismo tengo la mente en blanco, y en lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en un por qué razonable de que me esté sacrificando de esta manera. La cadera me está hormigueando y ya no sé en qué parte del cuerpo se me acumula más la sangre. Cuando abro los ojos y me separo levemente del espejo, mi reflejo me devuelve una mirada rarísima, como líquida, y una expresión que no puede ser mía. Estoy jadeando, con la boca abierta y los labios húmedos, dejando ver un rubor que no tiene el permiso de estar ahí.

—¿Qué coño miras…? —cojo resuello sólo para apartar la mano de mi polla y plantársela en el jeto a ese otro yo tan patético. Apoyo la frente en el brazo y cojo aire, volviendo a intentar mover los dedos otro poco más adentro, encajándolos en el culo de manera que aquello pudiera llegar a ser un poco mejor.

Pero ni de lejos. Aún con el efecto calor que va dando el lubricante, esto es la hostia de desagradable. Supongo que tendría que haberlo imaginado, soy un tío de treinta años intentando hacer cosas que no me van, así que por mucho que me diga que me estoy aprovechando de Kiyoshi, hay ciertas retribuciones que no voy a poder darle. Tendré que pensar en otra cosa. ¿Qué se yo? Si le van los uniformes, puedo dejar que se frote contra mí con el de policía puesto. O puedo chupársela… NO, no puedo. Una gayola y va que chuta.

Contengo la respiración cuando saco los dedos, primero uno y después el otro. Toco la carne de fuera, que ahora arde y palpita, y la masajeo para intentar borrar ese pinchazo de dolor que me subió antes por la espalda. Me daré una ducha para limpiarme y así de paso descargar lo que tontamente me he cargado, porque con dolor o no, este chavalote sigue listo para la guerra. Así que suspiro, me inclino para terminar de quitarme el bóxer y me enderezo.

Me quedé frío cuando vi que mi reflejo ya no estaba solo en el espejo. _Frío_ es un decir, porque después sentí como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se repartía entre mi cara y mi pobre y abandonada polla.

—¿Qu-…? —miré hacia atrás tan rápido que me crujió el cuello, teniendo la esperanza de que fuera solo una alucinación en aquellos momentos de homosexualidad transitoria. Pero no. El Kiyoshi que se reflejaba en el espejo, con su camisa verde lima de dibujito incomprensible y sus pantalones cortos y holgados estaba plantado también frente a la puerta del baño, sujetando una bolsa de papel del súper y con la cara de quien ha visto más de la cuenta.

Genial, ahora tendré que matarle…

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!?

—Pues yo… Eh… —me balbuceó, intentando explicarse sin parecer demasiado perturbado. Fracasó estrepitosamente. Sé lo que está pensando y sé la pregunta que quiere hacerme, pero podré salir del paso siempre que no diga algo en plan _"no es lo que parece"._

—¡Borra ese gesto de tu cara, no es lo que piensas! —a la mierda el plan. Y lejos de intentar explicarme, esquivé su mirada y me puse a planear cómo podría cerrarle la puerta en las narices sin parecer una virgen avergonzada—. Te dije que no vinieras hoy, joder…

—Ya, es que… —pareció recuperar el sentido, agitando un poco la bolsa de papel—. Pensé que si venías tan cansado podría hacer algo de cena. Riko me ha enseñado a hacer tu plato… favorito —me está mirando. No sé a dónde, pero el capullo me está mirando—. ¿Estabas…?

—NO.

—Pero he visto como…

—Kiyoshi —advertí, frunciendo las cejas al mirarle. Parece perdido, ansioso y juraría que se ha empalmado, porque ese pantalón que lleva no es tan holgado como para disimular ese pedazo de carne que tiene entre las piernas—. Cierra la boca, o te la cierro yo.

No dijo nada, y se quedó ahí de pie, como lo haría un perro que espera a que le pongan la comida en el cuenco. Estuve a punto de decirle que, de paso, cerrase también la puerta y que se largase a hacer lo que había venido a hacer, pero se me adelantó. Soltó la bolsa en el suelo, junto al dintel de la puerta, y acabó por entrar. El baño se me hizo estrechísimo con él dentro, y más cuando estoy en pelotas.

—¿Te echo una mano? —me soltó. Sí, allí estaba: Kiyoshi Teppei, el hombre que no sabía leer el ambiente.

—¿Me estás vacilando…? —me giré de vuelta al lavabo, apoyándome en él. Me va a estallar la cara…—. Puedo encargarme yo solito. Sal de aquí.

Silencio. Después, un par de pasos que se detuvieron justo antes de ver sus enormes manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, apoyándose también justo al borde frontal del lavabo. Lo tenía detrás, aunque su cuerpo no tocase aún contra el mío, pero no pude volver a levantar la vista al espejo.

—Entonces déjame verlo —su voz me sonó tan cerca de la oreja que tuve un escalofrío. El cabrón siempre me pone voz de orgasmo cuando pide algo a lo que sabe que me negaré—. ¿Por favor?

—Eres un puto pervertido.

—¿Eso significa que me dejas?

No le respondí. Y podría haberle mandado muy al carajo, que conste. Pero si me paro a pensarlo, aquella es una petición que podía conceder fácilmente, sobre todo después del fracaso de haber intentado dejarle estar encima en la cama. A juzgar por esa gota de presemen en la punta, no tardaré mucho más en correrme una vez vuelva a entrar en el calor adecuado, así que será un espectáculo corto tras el que no volveré a sentir que me aprovecho de él y sus obvias inclinaciones.

_Pues venga._ Después de resoplar, bajo una mano y me agarro la polla, sintiendo como aún hay algún resto del lubricante que puede servirme. Acaricio la punta con el pulgar, e inmediatamente empiezo a mover la mano. Aunque ahora no aprieto tanto como antes, la sensación es muy diferente a cuando estaba solo. No sé si es porque sé que está ahí, mirándome sin apenas pestañear o porque puedo notar su aliento sobre mi nuca y tras la oreja, pero es mucho mejor que antes.

—No puedo ver, Aomine —murmuró, antes de deslizarse hacia mi izquierda y pasar a sentarse sobre la tapa del váter, no quitándome los ojos de encima. Le seguí con la mirada, y una vez más me repateó ese descaro suyo que aparecía cuando menos lo necesitaba.

Giré el cuerpo hacia él, imponiéndome sobre la vergüenza de tenerle ahí, mirando fijamente como me la machacaba, para asegurarme de que pudiese disfrutar de un espectáculo que ni de coña volvería a repetirse.

—¿Contento? —refunfuñé.

—Mucho —lo vi sonreír, apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas mientras alternaba la mirada entre mi polla y el resto de mi cuerpo. Me relamí, volviendo a mover la mano en un masaje que me abarcaba desde la base hasta la punta. Aquel maldito lubricante parecía que reaccionar al movimiento, porque cada parte impregnada de él que toco vuelve a quemarme y encenderme de forma insoportable. Jadeo, intentando reprimir por lo menos los gemidos, y le doy vidilla a la mano cuando vuelvo a estar a tono.

Kiyoshi levanta el brazo y me toca el estómago, serpentea con los dedos hasta mi cadera, delinea el hueso de la ingle con el pulgar y le escucho tragar ruidosamente. Esa carita se está delatando sola.

—¿Te ha gustado meterte los dedos…? —me suelta. Y vuelvo a sentir como me queman hasta el lóbulo de las orejas.

—¿A qué coño viene eso ahora? Céntrate o lárgate…

—Pero tú… —se mordió el labio y lo vi respirar hondo. Seguramente aguantando el dolor de una buena erección bajo los pantalones—. Después de haberte negado tantas veces, que ahora te pille haciéndotelo… ¡Mh!

Le interrumpí. Y ya puedo decir que, literalmente, le he dado un pollazo en la cara a alguien.

—Te avisé —le pasé la punta por la mejilla y después se la empujé contra los labios—. Tendré que _cerrarte la boca_ yo, entonces.

Kiyoshi me miró, y aunque no le dejé seguir hablando, no puso muchas pegas a abrir la boca y empezar a chupármela, pasando la lengua por la punta y succionando esas gotas de presemen de en medio antes de deslizarse hacia el tronco y llenármelo de saliva.

El plan era hacer algo por él, no que él lo hiciera por mí. Otra vez. Pero resultaba muy difícil no caer en la tentación si sabía hacer bien cosas como aquellas. Si sus manos sabían donde tocar y qué apretar, su boca era el puto paraíso. Era tibia, y contrarrestaba el calentón que estoy teniendo por culpa de los efectos raros del lubricante. Su lengua era carnosa y ancha, y cada vez que se paseaba por toda la longitud de mi polla conseguía hacerme pedir más internamente, como en aquel momento. Le vi succionar la piel de la base, y volver a subir dando una especie de mordisquitos hasta la cima que me hicieron temblar las rodillas y mover la cadera para enterrarme en su garganta. Kiyoshi no me hizo esperar. Me rodeó la cadera y uno de los muslos y me empujó hacia delante, acariciándome la espalda mientras movía la cabeza de delante hacia atrás, succionando y dejándome tirarle ligeramente del pelo para llevar el ritmo que me gustase más.

La hostia… Tengo que hacer esto más a menudo. Ya podrían aprender muchas de las mujeres que han pretendido hacerme una mamada.

—Oh, joder… Hah… —embestí hacia delante un poco más fuerte, olvidándome por un momento de la compensación y las retribuciones. Quiero follarle la boca hasta hacerle tragar todo el semen que suelte—. _¡Nng!_ –me arqueé hacia atrás cuando sentí un dedo clavándose dentro de mi culo. Kiyoshi tenía otros planes, por lo visto.

Miré hacia abajo, mezclando un enfado y una confusión que no superaron al gustazo que suponía tenerle comiéndomela. Y él, lejos de hacerme caso, continuó haciéndolo mientras su dedo medio hurgaba dentro de mí, pulsándome por los lados, saliendo y volviendo a entrar, para después doblarse ligeramente y acariciar la carne que le rodeaba. La quemazón que venía sintiendo desde que saqué los míos se convirtió en alivio, como cuando por fin te rascas una picadura, pero no por ello tendría que ser una experiencia mucho más agradable.

—Kiyoshi… —le agarré el brazo que me impedía alejarme—. Déjalo… —me bailaron las palabras cuando me rozó con los dientes intencionadamente—. ¡Kiyoshi, coño! Que no me gusta…

—Sopórtalo un poco —me dijo, con voz ahogada, cuando consiguió retroceder un poco y me miró, con una lagrimilla en un ojo producto de alguna arcada retenida—. Sólo un poco, mientras lo busco…

—¿¡Qué coño quieres encontrar ahí dentro!? —levanté la voz, pero la convicción se me derrite si usa la lengua para ponerse a jugar al ping-pong con mis pelotas. Cabronazo liante…

Tensé el culo, no queriendo que ni se le pasase por la cabeza el meter otro. Aún así, el muy cabezota siguió insistiendo, haciendo movimientos de muñeca y volviendo a hundir la yema del dedo donde le pareciese. No sé qué planes tiene, pero va por mal camino si cree que así podrá darme por el…

—¡Nhah! —resuena en el baño, y es cuando todo se para. El dedo, la boca de Kiyoshi, mi propia respiración, el pasar de los segundos. Todo se ralentiza eternamente, hasta que miro hacia abajo, con los ojos muy abiertos y la cadera aún temblándome, para ver a Kiyoshi entornar los ojos y decirme, sin palabras, un _"aquí está"._

¿Qué ha sido eso…? He notado como una sacudida que me ha hecho escupir demasiado presemen, que me ha trepado por la espalda hasta retumbarme en la cabeza y que a su vez ha descendido hasta convertir, por un segundo, el suelo en vacío.

—¿Qué has…? Kiyoshi… —volvió a mover el dedo, y allí estaba de nuevo. Menos intenso, pero real, haciéndome soltar otro grito—. ¡Kiyoshi! —me ignoró y volvió a tragarse mi polla, ensanchándome con otro dedo que no sentí venir, pero que noté haciéndose un hueco dentro de mí—. ¡Nnh! Gh-… ¡Aah!

No pude siquiera avisarle. Cuando noté que me corría, moví la cadera hacia delante y se la hundí en la boca las dos veces que necesité para vaciarme. Creo que es la primera vez que tengo un orgasmo tan brutal como este, aunque no es algo que vaya a decir en voz alta. Cuando escucho a Kiyoshi tragar a duras penas, le suelto el pelo y le dejo retroceder. Él se lleva una mano a la boca y tose, y algo de la saliva y el semen restante se le resbalan por el mentón, mientras saca ese par de dedos de mí y se centra en recuperar el aliento. Después alza la cabeza, con una mirada entre lo burlona y lo hambrienta. Ese tipo de mirada con la que un hombre suele decir _"quiero follarte hasta que amanezca". _

Retrocedí hasta que el borde frío del lavabo me dio en el culo, viendo como Kiyoshi se secaba los labios y se levantaba, cogiendo el vuelo de la camisa verde lima para quitársela. El pelo se le desordena, y me sigue mirando con los labios entreabiertos, como si yo fuese inmune a esa estúpida sensualidad suya. Tiene un señor bulto en los pantalones que es muy difícil ignorar; sobre todo si se te acerca y te lo pega a la ingle tras abrazarse a tu cintura.

—¿Ha dolido? —me pregunta, posando su frente contra la mía.

—No. Pero no compares dos dedos con tu monstruosa polla…

—Tendré cuidado. Estás mojado y caliente ahí detrás, podremos hacerlo.

—… Ahórrate esos detalles, joder —le hundo el puño en las costillas, con una fuerza que delata la intensidad del orgasmo. Él se ríe, muy brevemente, y después me rodea con los brazos. Su cuerpo está caliente, y tiene el pulso tan disparado como yo.

—Déjame tenerte, Daiki —la sola mención de mi nombre hace que se me erice la piel, y como no, ha vuelto a conseguir que me ruborice. Su capacidad para soltar mariconadas no ha cambiado, y eso solo conseguía hacerme boquear como una pescadilla fuera del agua, no sabiendo nunca cómo coño contestarle sin sonar igual de moñas yo también.

Me pones de los malditos nervios, gilipollas. Porque desde que te conozco, las veces que he pensado en dar tregua a mis propios principios ya son demasiadas para lo que yo considero aceptable. Eres capaz de descolocarme de tal manera que ya no tengo ni idea qué es exactamente lo que siento o no por ti. Eres la única conexión con la que he llegado tan lejos.

—Me cago en tu maldita estampa, Kiyoshi… —gruñi, y cuando se separó para mirarme, confundido, yo me giré para recuperar el bote de lubricante, que se había caído dentro del lavabo, y me incliné a coger la bolsa donde aún estaba el paquete de condones, sobre la cisterna. Se lo estampé todo en el pecho cuando volví a encararle—. Más te vale que valga la pena.

**[…]**

Lo primero que enfoqué fue la etiqueta _Premium sense. _Más allá, sobre la mesilla, el reloj digital marca que son pasadas las tres de la tarde. La caja de condones abierta está justo al lado, con algunos envoltorios vacíos y arrugados junto a la lámpara.

Parpadeo un par de veces, y cuando me noto más despierto me da por recuperar la mano de debajo de la almohada y estirarla hacia el bote de lubricante que está tumbado al otro lado de mi cama. Está pegajoso y vacío, y aún apesta a frutería. Tiene un dibujo de un pomelo partido a la mitad, y escrito en kanjis, de lado y bajo un corazoncito muy Disney pone, con letra gruesa, _"estimulante". _Levanto la cara de la almohada, dejando un rastro de baba mañanera, y vuelvo a leerlo para confirmarlo.

_Estimulante._ No me extraña entonces que cada parte del cuerpo bañada en ese potingue reaccionase y se aliviase cuando se la tocaba. Y dadas las existencias del bote, Kiyoshi sabía muy bien lo que se hacía al aprovecharse de eso y usarlo de lo lindo.

Lo lanzo a cualquier rincón de la habitación y me limpio la baba, antes de levantarme. O, por lo menos, intentarlo. Cuando separé el pecho de la cama y flexioné las rodillas, la cadera se me retorció de tal manera que tuve que volver a dejarme caer, ahogando un bufido de dolor en la almohada. La cintura me tiembla, me escuece el cuello y la espalda, y no me hace falta mirarme para saber que me habrá llenado de marcas hasta el culo. Literalmente, porque me lo noto húmedo, esponjoso y distendido.

Puta mierda, es verdad… que al final se ha salido con la suya. No era el plan que tenía exactamente para aquella noche después de comprobar que el experimento conmigo mismo no había dado muy buenos resultados, pero puedo atribuirme gran parte de la culpa por no ver venir que alguien como Kiyoshi ignoraría mis peticiones e igualmente se colaría en mi casa. Tengo que quitarle la copia de la llave que le he dado o ya tomará como costumbre pillarme _in fraganti_ en lo que sea que haga…

Estirando los brazos y las piernas, me deslizo como un lagarto por mi cama hasta el borde, donde intenté ponerme en pie sin parecer demasiado patético. Llevo puesto el pantalón holgado de Kiyoshi, pero no ropa interior. Tengo las rodillas flojas y me da la impresión de que aún puedo notar el tacto caliente del látex envolviendo su polla atravesándome entre las nalgas. Arrugo la nariz y pienso en venganza, para no volver a ruborizarme. Ya he cubierto el cupo de vergüenza para toda la semana.

Caminando como un puto pingüino llego a la puerta, apoyando el brazo en el dintel. Escucho como tararean alguna cancioncilla pomposa, de esas dignas de ídols a los que aún no les han bajado los huevos, y pienso que Kiyoshi es gay hasta para eso. Levanto la cabeza en dirección a la cocina, de donde sale un olorcillo a carne asada que me recuerda que al final no cenamos y que tengo un hambre de mil demonios, y allí estaba. El hombre más feliz del mundo.

Llevaba un chándal viejo y completamente gris que le hacía parecer un abuelo, y un delantal marrón que, imagino, habrá comprado en algún momento de estos dos años. Agitaba una sartén con verduras caramelizadas con una sonrisa boba en la cara mientras seguía tarareando, bajaba algún que otro fuego y se iba al otro lado de la cocina para apagar la cafetera eléctrica, ahora llena de café recién hecho. Sobre la barra, la arrocera suelta humo, y hay un plato donde ha apilado tostadas. De vez en cuando, parece emocionarse con la cancioncilla y añade alguna letra sobre la marcha, lo que me hace doblar los labios en una sonrisa antes siquiera de darme cuenta de que lo hago.

Me olvidé por un momento del dolor, de los principios, del orgullo o los prejuicios tontos que me hicieron, en su día, parecer un auténtico capullo. Me olvidé del por qué habíamos llegado a aquella situación o si aún sentía, en mi fuero interno, que le debía algo o no. O si tenía algún derecho de pedirle más aunque luego no recibiera él absolutamente nada a cambio. Viéndole allí, no parecía que eso le preocupase ni de lejos. Kiyoshi era el tipo de hombre que vivía acorde con sus sentimientos; con ese tipo de _aura cálida_ que siempre acaba arrastrándome a su mundo y sus estúpidas ideas moñas.

Ahora que lo pienso, no tiene nada que ver que sea un hombre o una mujer. Cuando se conecta, no se tiene en cuenta un género, y si aplico ese pensamiento a las relaciones más personales puedo llegar a la conclusión de que tendría que darme igual. Porque no es que me gusten los hombres, ni que algo vaya a cambiar en base a eso. Desde que le conocí pude ser yo mismo, y es por eso por lo que puedo no darle tanta importancia a cosas que no la tienen. Tengo mis límites, por supuesto, y dudo mucho que eso vaya a cambiar pronto. Pero, no sé… Ahora, allí, y con él, estoy bien. Aunque me escueza el culo cosa mala.

—Oh, ¡buenos días! —me saluda al verme entrar en la cocina, arrastrando los pies. Estaba echando la carne echa tiras junto a la verdura—. ¿Estás bien? No tenías que levantarte aún de la cama, estaba a punto de llevarte un poco de café…

Se interrumpió cuando le planté un beso en los morros y le pasaba un brazo sobre un hombro, apoyando después la cabeza en el otro. Parece sorprendido de que aquel gesto hubiera nacido de mí, así que no mueve ni un músculo, esperando algún tipo de justificación que no pienso darle. De todas formas, no creo que le haga falta a estas alturas.

—Cocina y calla —me recuesto sobre él y cierro los ojos. Lo noto volver a moverse y seguir tarareando, esta vez más bajo. Verás cómo se le borra la sonrisa cuando le diga que, a cambio de lo de anoche, estará a palo seco durante el resto del mes.

Lo admito: meterme con él también se ha convertido en un mal vicio.


End file.
